Losts
by Happys-M.M
Summary: Agora, todos os sentidos se foram.Mas você nunca está completamente paralisado.Olhando para um céu escuro, percebe que as estrelas nunca valeram nada! Gaara.


N/A: Essa fic se passa quando o Gaara tem uns dezesseis, dezoito anos!

Aquela era uma noite trágica.

O céu transformara-se em bocarra negra escancarada; o vento do deserto gemia dolorosamente, tentando alcançar as enormes estrelas.

Aqueles terríveis olhos curiosos o observavam; a figura solitária, ensangüentada, sentado no meio do deserto com intrigante indiferença. Pensamentos obsessivos sobre pesadelos e matança.

**Agora, todos os sentidos se foram.**

**Mas você nunca está completamente paralisado.**

**Não se pode procurar amor e ter coragem para abandonar tudo.**

Sabaku no Gaara afastou o rosto dos joelhos. O deserto sempre fora mais cruel á noite, mas ele não ligava para crueldade.

Um crânio sorridente o encarava. Gaara apenas desejou que suas preces tivessem tido uma resposta.

**Olhando para um céu escuro, percebe-se que as estrelas nunca valeram nada.**

**Você não pode ouvir o vento? Ele está dizendo que o paraíso esta partindo.**

**A liberdade pode ser agora ou nunca.**

O que ele estava fazendo ali? Há quanto tempo estava sentado naquele mesmo lugar? Não importava mais. Era sempre inferno em todo lugar. Não importava aonde, ele sempre estaria nele.

E no mais profundo inferno, os demônios choram e choram.

**Mas talvez, dessa vez seja possível**

**Que lembranças dolorosas valham a pena.**

Há muito, viver tornara-se um fardo. De tudo, restara apenas uma fagulha de sanidade. O monstro dentro dele erguia-se, faminto, e alimenta-lo era uma penitência cruel.

Os monstros no fundo da alma são as vítimas.

_Mas pra quê pensar nessas coisas agora?_

**O sonho há muito se foi.**

**Ás vezes se torna mais difícil saber...**

**A realidade é muito trágica.**

Se alguém perguntasse, ele teria dito... Na vida, não há amor. Há apenas o silêncio.

_Sim, o silencio atordoante de quando você os mata, que faz seus ouvidos zunirem, até que tudo acabe._

Ele ainda podia ouvir as súplicas quando estava sozinho no escuro.

**A inocência acabou e você continua caindo, sem ter onde se segurar.**

Gaara deitou de costas, e logo uma fina camada de areia cobria suas pernas e braços. O cheiro do sangue que empapava suas vestes chegou á suas narinas.

**Quando o extermínio começa, a existência é confirmada e feita;**

**Mesmo que comece a doer, você troca tudo por um minuto de paz.**

**Por que o prazer justifica tudo, certo?**

Fechou os olhos, tentando não lembrar da fome que se aguçava, cada vez mais e mais e incontrolavelmente.

_Ah, e você não os amava, as suas vítimas inocentes?_

Ele precisava mata-los, pois aquilo bastava para que se sentisse vivo.

**Mas quando o cálice esvazia, o momento crucial termina...**

**E a ilusão se parte em pedaços que cortam e machucam.**

**E você corre tentando segurar a ferida; estancando seu sangue invisível.**

Para todo lado que olhasse, ele via apenas presas. Ele era o predador voraz, que engolia sem nunca se satisfazer. Era apenas o que podia ser feito, e ficar sem isso era tão ruim quanto não respirar.

Mas quando a matança acabava, ele se sentia vazio e o tormento surgia dentro dele.

E Gaara só queria correr e gritar, por que aquilo não era um pesadelo, era _real._

Nenhuma daquelas mortes tinha um significado.

_Bem, você finalmente percebeu o horror daqueles corpos dilacerados._

O mundo era um salão, povoado de cadáveres esperando o dobrar do sino.

_Terrível, Gaara. _

**Mais arrasado que nunca.**

**E cada segundo vivo é mais do que pode agüentar. **

Gaara apertou os olhos. Quando, exatamente, as coisas haviam chegado aquele ponto?

_Era tão mais fácil daquele jeito, não era? Sem sentir, sem pensar. Apenas anestesiado e a morte de outros trazia tanto consolo..._

Uzumaki Naruto fez tudo desmoronar.

Bastou Gaara olha-lo para ver o quão fundo havia caído. Insuportável, ver a grandeza de sua alma. Um monstro de coração humano, não era aquele o horror?

E cair não foi tão doloroso quanto sobreviver ao impacto.

**Talvez seja hora de atravessar a linha...**

**Quando se perde a coragem de ficar só consigo mesmo.**

Gaara pousou uma mão sobre o peito; seu coração doía. Sua mente estava repleta de desejos mesquinhos que ele arrancava de dentro dele mesmo.

_O que mais você tem? Como existir, agora?_

Ele tropeçava num carnaval de horrores.

E não adiantava mais chorar por sua humanidade perdida.

**Oh, mas você já não está se perdendo de novo?**

**Sabe que não importa o que faça, nunca será o bastante.**

**Vai afundar completamente, solitário e sujo; sendo apenas o monstro dos pesadelos deles e dos seus.**

A areia cobria-o até o peito agora, mas não importante.

Era importante que ele estava sozinho, como sempre estivera. E na solidão a dor só aumentava.

Temari e Kankuro estavam á dias de distância dali, e mesmo que não estivessem, de nada adiantaria.

Gaara estava se afogando em trevas, e Temari e Kankuro não conheciam as trevas.

**Luzes vêm e vão, mas não há uma sequer no final deste túnel.**

Ainda podia ver ele e Kankuro, ambos crianças, esgueirando-se pelos corredores e indo bater na porta de Temari para que então pulassem as janelas da casa e disparassem na noite gelada.

Um trio de malfeitores se perdendo na escuridão dos subúrbios.

E seus irmãos sempre o seguiam, aonde quer que ele fosse.

Era apenas uma relação de convivência.

Gaara sempre lhes causara terror, e eles eram apenas fracos demais para importarem.

_Mas ainda assim você atendeu aos gritos deles quando precisavam de ajuda, e Temari nunca desistiu de alcançar você, não foi, e Kankuro sempre botava a mão no seu ombro quando você estava sozinho no escuro..._

Ser humano não significa nada além de nunca compreender a extensão de seus próprios sentimentos.

**É só um buraco negro, e você está sozinho.**

**Olhe em volta, em quem você poderia confiar?**

A areia agora começava a cobrir-lhe o rosto.

O que você faz quando tudo acaba?

A areia agora cobria-o por completo, e ele afundava no chão. Ah, o silêncio... E na escuridão ele estava a salvo, finalmente.

_Sim, deixe-os esquecer por completo, apenas desapareça..._

Gaara sentiu que não podia mais mexer seus braços e mãos. Estava no frescor e na escuridão. Estava a salvo.

E no fundo da terra, os fantasmas choravam.

N/A: Continuou? Hm... deixem reviews, pleease! XD


End file.
